


Saloon on the heavens is closed to me

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 或許他真的很幸運也說不定，布屈忍不住思索起來。





	Saloon on the heavens is closed to me

**Author's Note:**

> For Butch Cassidy, Happy Birthday.
> 
> Fan art: https://www.deviantart.com/soulglobe/art/Happy-Birthday-Butch-837691137?ga_submit_new=10%3A1586780821

他對於自己天生的幸運似乎一直都沒什麼太大的認知，有關他所出生的家庭以及被塑造出來的性格、又或者是一次次運用第六感逃離險境，他都將之歸類在自己微小的天賦和年少的努力上，他甚至沒有注意到眾多人都對他的誕生抱持祝福，直到在與人閒談之中聊到這件事情，這時候布屈才回憶起過往時他身旁的人們是如何替他慶祝這一天的。或許他真的很幸運也說不定，布屈忍不住思索起來。

布屈出生那一年恰好逢上13日的星期五，每當說起他的誕辰，他那虔誠的母親總是對此頗有怨言，這時候父親會像往常一樣用一絲愉快的幽默感來開玩笑，母親聽完後只是無奈地嘆了一口氣。布屈作為孩子並不太能理解宗教與信仰上的迷信——雖然他長大後也無法了解，但是他也會學著像父親一樣，用孩童的語氣笑著說自己的生日，這才讓母親笑了出來，並用溫柔的力道撫摸自己兒子的頭。  
年紀尚小的布屈——或許當時應該被稱作勒羅伊，因為還年幼的關係，所以他不用替家裡承擔起有些坎坷的支出，他只需要和自己的兩個弟弟，站在家門口對著出門工作的父親揮手告別就行，告別完後，他便會牽著丹尼爾和亞瑟的手，在後院裡玩著屬於他們的小遊戲。  
四月的氣溫適宜，連春風吹撫過臉龐都是如此舒適，勒羅伊撿起掉落在小花圃上的粉嫩花朵，並走進屋內，將那朵花別在母親的頭上。「我們的勒羅伊先生對女士真體貼。」安愉快地笑著，而丹尼爾和亞瑟也紛紛進到屋內，想要將手上的花朵給自己的母親，而安只是將花朵一一收下，並別在自己的頭髮上。  
「母親在忙什麼呢？」勒羅伊好奇地問道，他探著頭望著廚房裡擺放著許多食材的景象，以及似乎被刻意裝飾過的餐桌。  
「女士的小祕密不能過問喔。」安微笑著向勒羅伊說道，並要丹尼爾和亞瑟拉著勒羅伊繼續在外頭玩著，而勒羅伊只是露出困惑的表情，就這樣被弟弟們拉回了後院裡。當他們繼續玩著扔石子的遊戲，他似乎發現兩個人都知情母親正在打著什麼主意，於是他開口詢問了他們。「不專心陪我們玩的話就不回答你。」丹尼爾叉著腰，似乎對兄長的恍神感到不滿，而亞瑟則是拉著勒羅伊的手，「等到晚上就會知道了。」他這麼說著，勒羅伊也只好繼續陪著兩個人遊玩。  
直到接近傍晚時分，父親即將回到家的時間，安才讓兒子們進到屋內吃晚餐，於是勒羅伊發現飯桌上擺著的都是他喜愛的食物，甚至還有插著一根蠟燭的野莓派，平常可吃不到這麼豐盛，當他愣著的時候，安才從背後緊緊地抱住勒羅伊，並將他懸空抱起，轉了一圈。  
「生日快樂，勒羅伊。」安將兒子放下後，親吻著他的額頭，像是在祝福他一樣，「今天可是屬於小國王的特別日子喔。」而丹尼爾和亞瑟也愉快地抱住勒羅伊，他才想起來今天是他的生日。  
勒羅伊呆愣了幾秒，在反應過來後將兩個弟弟和母親都抱在一起，「你們是世界上最好的家人。」他的嗓音充滿著快樂，「謝謝你們。」  
等到父親帶著他的禮物回來後，一家人才開心地享用起溫馨的晚餐。

成年之際，他離開了家裡，為了尋找更好的出路後前往各個陌生的鄉鎮開始奮力工作，也是在此時認識了他的摯友艾爾茲，和當時他所工作的牧場裡的兩個女孩。那時候他的興趣是待在巴賽特家自己的小圖書館裡閱讀書籍，勒羅伊總是會坐在能夠照到暖陽的窗邊，翻閱著敘寫蘇格蘭歷史的史書。回憶著幼時母親將他抱在懷裡，訴說著家鄉悠久的歷史，勒羅伊露出淺淺的微笑。他也會閱讀中世紀文學和狄金斯的小說，這是他眾多喜好中難得安靜的興趣。  
喬西曾待在他的身邊，望著他閱讀時的側臉，稱讚他認真的神情非常吸引人，勒羅伊只是笑了一下，用玩笑性質的話語稱讚對方也很美麗，之後喬西總會拿這件事和安來說嘴，她的姊妹有些厭煩地搖頭，並和艾爾茲抱怨起來。  
四月悄悄地拜訪了布朗斯公園，它用綻放的花朵與翠鳥的鳴叫來告知它的來臨，勒羅伊一邊聽著蟲鳴，一邊在牧場拉著馬匹、顧著牛隻，他拿出放在口袋裡的手帕，擦了擦額頭上的汗。就算離開了猶他，來到科羅拉多，春風還是如此舒服，讓人只想站在草原上讓風吹過全身，勒羅伊這麼想著。  
工作來到一段落後，勒羅伊本想回到自己的住處，卻被恰好也工作完的艾爾茲拉住了手臂，艾爾茲露出有些害臊的表情，臉頰甚至泛起了微紅的光色，他將手上用牛皮紙包住的包裹交給了勒羅伊。「生日快樂，羅伊，」比起高大一些的青年抓了抓頭，「這是我和安、喬西一起買給你的生日禮物。」艾爾茲的眼神似乎像是害怕自己會不喜歡這份禮物一樣。  
「謝謝你，也幫我謝謝她們兩位。」勒羅伊感覺到心頭有股暖意，他將牛皮紙拆開來之後，發現裡面是一本他很久以前就想要的絕版歷史書籍，勒羅伊撫摸著因為年代久遠而磨損的封面，最後他抱住了眼前的青年，「真的很謝謝你。」  
艾爾茲沒說話，他只是回抱住自己的摯友，並溫柔地拍著對方的背部。

後來他因為一隻馬匹而入了獄。真是恥辱，並不是因為自己所犯下的別的罪行，而僅僅是竊走了一隻價值沒多少美元的馬，早已成為布屈的勒羅伊在法院審判結束後不悅地皺眉，這可成為他人生中的汙點了。但至少這樣罪刑不會因此判得嚴重，這是唯一他能高興的地方。  
本來是要待上兩年的，但因為其他高層人員聯合為了他寫了一份請願書給典獄長，自己也在之後與典獄長答應了一些約定，他才因此提早出獄，回到了布朗斯公園。事後布屈回想起來，才覺得自己似乎真的很幸運，能夠獲得律師、法官，甚至是議員的認可並提早出獄，這可是沒什麼人能夠辦得到的事情，更何況他還是真的有犯罪的前提，布屈在內心竊喜。  
他許久之前認識的夥伴也居住在布朗斯公園的鑽石山上，布屈拜訪了對方，希望這段期間內能待在他的家裡休息一陣子，並讓他在此工作，麥特自然是同意了夥伴的請求。接著麥特便帶布屈回去見了艾爾茲一面，當看到出獄後面容有些滄桑的摯友，艾爾茲輕輕地抱住對方，緬懷著對方在監獄中痛苦的時光。「辛苦啦。」他輕聲地向布屈說道，而布屈用微笑當回覆。  
在這之前，麥特都是和布屈一起度過每一年的生日，作為同在猶他摩門家庭出生的孩子，他們連生日都只差一天而已，當發現這點時，他們愉快地擊掌，並對於這份太剛好的巧合感到高興，最後他們就上酒館喝酒慶祝去了。喝著口感不怎麼樣，帶著苦澀的威士忌，布屈面露出開心的笑容，坐在他旁邊的麥特也是。  
四月又不知不覺臨幸於科羅拉多，當花瓣掉落在布屈的鼻尖上時，他才發現春季的來到，或許是這個月份想懲罰他的不專心，布屈在拿下花辦後打了一個噴嚏。「當你的朋友這麼久，我怎麼不知道你對花粉過敏？」麥特趁著這個機會打趣對方，「我當了自己這麼久也不曉得。」布屈則是拿出手帕擦了擦有些紅腫的鼻子。  
他們坐在樹蔭底下乘涼，一邊閒聊著前幾個月布屈還待在監獄裡的事情，當聊到布屈是否有在監獄度過生日，麥特突然站了起來，並從鞍袋裡嘗試翻出些什麼，最後布屈看見對方拿出了繡著好看花紋的槍套。「正好祝你生日快樂，孩子。」麥特將槍交到布屈手上，「總之穿上去給我看看吧？我可好久沒見你瀟灑的樣子了。」  
於是他們到晚間都還在搭著肩在布朗斯公園裡炫耀著腰間上帥氣的槍套，老賈維看到兩個人孩子氣般的表現，愉快地大笑出聲，並替他們購買的商品打了折。

接著布屈有了強盜團，以及因為緣份慕名而來的各個夥伴，他也是因此才認識了那個傳說中冷血地殺了蘭達斯基的哈維‧洛根。布屈承認對方犯下手來毫不留情，這點令人有些詬病，但平時他是很好相處的人，雖然安靜了一些，但有一搭沒一搭的總是能聊出一些有趣的話題來。得知對方喜歡聆聽小提琴獨奏，布屈甚至有些高興，原來哈維其實也是有著溫柔的一面，只是大家不願意看而已。  
他們不常待在一起，布屈在出獄後就已經有著想辭手不幹的想法，但哈維與他相反，對方像是為了滿足私慾一樣時常犯下搶案，而布屈唯一做的也只是替他們規劃逃脫的路線以及之後的幫助，他還是不希望哈維入了獄，不過也只能幫忙對方留下一些後路。  
當布屈待在強盜棲息之地休息時，四月的暖陽透過窗戶照亮了他的臉頰，他眨了眨眼，享受起陽光像是薄紗般披在皮膚上的感覺，而哈維和其他人坐在距離窗戶有些遠的桌子上打牌，布屈甚至能聽見哈維在贏了牌之後得意的輕哼聲，他產生了一種自己抓到了對方情緒的錯覺，畢竟也認識有段時間了。  
正當他快要因為暖意入睡時，早已打完牌的哈維拍了拍他的肩膀，這才讓布屈張開雙眼。「出來一下，」哈維那有些沙啞的嗓音讓他稍微醒了過來，「有事情找你。」  
布屈應了一聲，並跟著哈維走出了木屋。  
「怎麼了嗎，哈維？」還殘留著的睏意讓布屈看起來有些倦怠，他露出淺淺的微笑，「你難得主動找我。」  
「沒什麼，」對方像是要排解尷尬的小舉動被布屈一眼發現了，哈維叉著腰，用腳踢了踢地上的沙塵，僵硬的舉動讓他差點笑出聲來。接著哈維將外套稍微翻起，從內裏口袋中拿出一小包透明的包裝，裡面裝著許多似乎是糖果的點心，「生日快樂。」哈維嘗試讓自己面無表情，「就這樣，我要回去了。」  
看著哈維回去木屋的背影，布屈拿起對方給自己的一袋糖果，裡面都是些各種不同的零食。想像起哈維在糖果店前將一把把分門別類的糖果裝入袋中，布屈忍不住開心地大笑，他拿出其中一粒糖放入嘴裡，也跟著哈維一起進到了屋內。

因為認為待在美國並沒有太大的未來，布屈跟日舞討論了他們的計畫後，一起搭船前往了阿根廷，打算在新的土地開始新的人生，變成一名真正的平凡人，而不是惡劣滿滿的銀行搶匪。待在阿根廷的六年，他們都過得非常順遂，平時待在屬於自己的家裡閱覽著西班牙文的雜誌，以此增進自己的語言能力，為了交際他可是費了好一段心力，又或者是和日舞以及他的妻子埃塔一起去智利旅行，巴塔哥尼亞美麗的山峰總是讓他無法轉移目光，站在這裡就如同自己真的自由了一樣，布屈滿足地微笑。  
但好景不長，平克頓在追蹤到他們的消息後，將他們的資訊交給了南美的警方，導致他們被迫放下丘布特的居住地，繼續開始逃亡的旅程，埃塔本就無法忍受居住在異鄉的難受感，在聽聞到要繼續逃跑後，她買了船票，獨自一人回到了美國，讓布屈和日舞待在南美自力更生。布屈沒什麼太大的想法，女士回去也好保住性命，不過他就不知道日舞怎麼想的了，對方平時都面無表情，此刻也是。  
他們之後逃到了玻利維亞，兩個人縮在狹小的帳篷裡休息，沒辦法，距離最近的旅館實在是太遠了，馬匹也需要休息，無法撐到抵達旅館的那個時候，他們只好就地搭建帳篷、升起柴火，暫時先這樣就寢一晚。  
布屈在吃完他們打獵到的動物肉後，打算掏出菸來吸一口，卻發現口袋怎麼撈都撈不到菸，可能是騎馬的時候掉了也說不定，他嘆了一口氣。  
「怎麼？」日舞聽到了對方的嘆氣聲詢問道。  
「沒菸了。」布屈皺眉。  
日舞聽完後，從口袋裡撈出了一根菸，替布屈點著火後放入了他訝異的唇間。「給你啦，」他露出難得的微笑，「這也是我最後一根菸了，就當生日禮物。」  
因為忙於逃亡的關係，布屈都忘記此刻的月份是四月，甚至是他的生日，他有多久沒有安靜下來感受陽光和春風的溫暖呢？不過就算沒有這些，他也感受到夥伴的溫柔了。布屈吸了一口菸，並緩緩將白霧吐出，尼古丁的快感在他的腦內充斥著。  
「你也只有這時候細心。」布屈笑著說道。  
「你竟然對唯一祝賀你生日的人這麼說話。」日舞抱怨似的語氣讓布屈愉快地大笑，而日舞沒過多久也跟著笑了起來。

現在想起來他真的擁有非常多的運氣，他的朋友們都曾對他送上祝福及一絲期盼，布屈也都將這些謹記在心，為了讓自己成為心目中那更好的人。  
不知道他明年能不能再度過一次生日，一次也好，他想再回味一次誕辰的欣喜。  
那個溫暖的瑟克爾維爾。

布屈將槍頭對準自己的太陽穴，絕望地閉上雙眼。  
兩個生命的殞落消失在偏荒的聖維森特，和冷酷無情的軍隊之中，兩具屍骨就這樣融化於異鄉的土地之上，永生永世被拘禁在此地無法離去。

End.


End file.
